My name is Tina!
by Rare Glee Couples
Summary: Tina is tired of being silent!


**Ok guys this is my first story in this account, but not on this website. I'm also on here as pezberrylover0612 I created this, because I was reading a quinncedes story when it hit me! There should be a series of stories on here with rare pairings, so that's what I decided to do. This one is a Rachel/Tina story, because I was inspired by props. I hope you like it and here it is!**

* * *

Three years! I've been swaying in the background while Rachel Berry gets solo after solo. Is it so bad that I want my chance in the spotlight? I can do everything Rachel Berry can! I am tired of being silent. I am one of glees original members and I was singing "Sit down, you're rocking the boat." While Finn and Puck were still throwing slushies at us. So when is it my turn? I don't find it a bad thing to want to be appreciated. Right now I'm sitting in the auditorium trying to cool off. Mike's been texting me non stop, but I stopped reading them. I really don't need my boyfriend telling me how amazing Rachel Berry is.

"Tina!" I turn around to see Rachel running towards me "Tina, I've been trying to tell you that next year is all yours. You're an extraordinary talent and next year everyone will see." She says sitting next to me

"You just don't get it!" I shout jumping out of my seat "I'm tired of being silent! I've been with this club since the beginning and all I want is a little recognition!"

"This is my senior year!" Rachel shouts jumping out of her seat "You've been working for three years! I've been working my entire life for this!"

"You get everything!" I shout right in her face "You always get your chance in the spotlight! All I want is my turn!"

"You'll get it next year!"

"So, the only way I can get appreciated is if Rachel Berry isn't here!" I shout back

"You can't deny that I'm better Tina!" I thought I was going to punch her, slap her, anything violent. But, what I did do I didn't expect. I kissed her. I crashed my lips against hers. There's nothing sweet about it. I attack her mouth and bite down on her lip. When I hear her moan, it gives me such a power trip. I bring my hands to her breasted and squeeze them hard

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I whisper into her ear before taking it between my teeth and she whimpers "Answer me."

"Yes!" She shouts as I bite down on her neck. I push her down where she was seating and drop to my knees. I push her skirt up and smirk when I see her panties are completely soaked

"You're such a little slut, Rachel." I say before pressing down on her panty covered crotch causing her to moan "Do you like being treated like a slut? Does miss high and mighty like it when someone puts her in her place?" I smirk as I watch Rachel nod "Now you're quiet? Answer me, Rachel. Tell me how much you're loving this."

"I love it!" She shouts in desperation "I love it! Please, I need you!"

"Say my name." I say before pulling her panties down

"Tina." She whimpers

"Again." I say as I start to circle her clit slowly

"Tina."

"Again!"

"Tina!" I smirk before I bring my face down to lick up her slit. I feel her whole body shiver and I love it. I suck her clit into her mouth and bring my fingers to her entrance without ever entering her. I have Rachel Berry completely at my mercy and I love it! So, I plan to drag this out as long as I can. "Please, Tina." Rachel whimpers as she puts her hand in my hair and tries to pull me closer

"No." I say before smacking her hand away "In case you haven't noticed, Rachel, I'm in control here. You do as I say or I leave you here like this. Do you understand?" Rachel nods "Good. Now put your hands on the armrests and leave them there. If you move them again I stop." Rachel nods again before I bring my face down and suck her clit back into my mouth

"Fuck!" She shouts as I enter one finger into her. I start moving it in and out of her very slowly. I feel a weird sense of power when I hear her whimper. I know she wants to ask for more, but she knows she can't. She cums when I want her to and not a second before. I hear her whimper again when I move my face away from her pussy

"Do you want to cum, Rachel?" I ask as I enter a second finger

"Yes!"

"Then you know what you have to do?" She shakes her head no "If a good little slut wants to cum, then good little sluts beg for it."

"Oh God. Please, Tina. Please let me cum! Fuck me so hard and make me scream your name!" I laugh at her desperation before I start thrusting my fingers quickly "Fuck yes!"

"You better fucking scream my name!" I shout before I add one more finger and thrusts even faster. When I feel her walls clench around my fingers, I know it's only a matter of time until she's cumming

"Fuck yes!...I'm cumming! I'm cumming!...yes!...yes!...TINA!" She shouts as she cums around my fingers. I don't stop thrusting though, instead I start moving them faster "No. No I cant."

"You can and you will. I want to see you cum again." I say before push down harshly on her clit

"Oh my God!"

"Say my name,Rachel."

"Tina!" You have no idea how good this feels. To have Rachel Berry shaking underneath me screaming my name. She's completely helpless. Only allowed to feel release when I want her to. I fucking love it!

"Again." I only demand her to say it this time, because I feel her clench around my fingers and I know it would be nearly impossible for her to speak

"T-t-t-t."

"Who has the stutter now ha?" I chuckle at how pathetic she looks "My name is Tina! Say it fo Rachel."

"TINA!" She shouts as I watch her cum for a second time. I smirk before I pull out my fingers and watch her shake from her second orgasm

"Don't ever say you're better than me, Rachel." I say before I stand up and shove her panties in my pocket "Just a little reminder about who's better." I smirk and watch her try to catch breath before I walk for the doors

"I could help you work on your pitch, Tina!" Rachel shouts as I make it to the door "My dads aren't home tomorrow night!"

"I guess we could do that!" I shout back before leaving the auditorium with a huge smirk on my face. She wants to learn the lesson the hard way, then fine by me. Who am I to disappoint her?

* * *

**Sorry it was kind of short, but I promise it's not over! If there is any pairing you'd like to see me write about then please ask! I love you all and please review!**


End file.
